The present invention concerns a wheel balancing device for permanent attachment to an automotive wheel.
A substantial amount of wear imparted to the tires, suspension components and steering linkage of a vehicle is attributable to a wheel or wheels being out of balance. While improvements in wheel balancing equipment and technique have contributed to the solving of vibration problems, a substantial amount of vibration may in fact occur in an apparently balanced wheel without being discernable by the operator. The cumulative effect of such vibration over the many miles driven can be premature wear resulting in costly repair and replacement of same and may result in an unsafe condition of the auto until remedied. Loss of a wheel weight affixed to the wheel rim in the customary manner can result in severe wear unless detected by the operator and the wheel and tire re-balanced.
Also affected by an out of balance condition of a wheel or wheels is the stopping or braking capability of an automobile. Braking, particularly at high speed, can result in the coefficient of friction varying between the tire surface and pavement through one revolution of a wheel assembly which if severe can initiate loss of traction and an increase in the automobile's stopping distance. Further, a variance in frictional contact between each of the forward or the rearward pairs of vehicle wheels can impart asymmetrical braking forces to the vehicle resulting in swerving of the automobile.
While automotive wheel balancing equipment, if properly used at regular intervals, can largely reduce wear due to wheel vibration, such is not as a practical matter the normal practice. Automobile owners as a general rule disregard regular balancing of tires and limits same to being done when a new or repaired tire is mounted to the automobile wheel or when a wheel assembly becomes noticeably out of balance.